Héritage magique
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Severus attends, quoi ? Qu'Harry reçoive son héritage magique... Harry a 18 ans aujourd'hui, et cela sera pour le pire, comme pour le meilleur... OS


« _À partir d'un certain âge, l'anniversaire est considéré comme une marque de vieillesse, les années passent sans que nous puissions retourner en arrière. Ne pensez jamais que l'anniversaire signifie que vous avez une année de moins à vivre, dites-vous plutôt que vous avez vécu une année de plus et que vous ne savez pas si vous allez en vivre encore une autre..._ »

* * *

 ** _Héritage magique_**

Severus regardait son amant allongé sur le lit, totalement nu. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, ou plutôt une nuit spéciale. Harry aura 18 ans dans quelques minutes et leurs destins allaient se jouer cette nuit. Soit la créature magique allait accepter Severus comme compagnon, soit Severus ne serait qu'un amant de passage avant qu'il ne trouve son véritable compagnon.

Cela ne fait même pas un an qu'ils étaient officieusement ensemble, mais il s'en est passé des choses en une petite année…

La veille des 17 ans d'Harry, l'Ordre avait ramené Harry à Square Grimmaurd et Severus avait été l'un des hommes chargés à entraîner le jeune homme en vue de son combat contre Voldemort. Il y avait eu de très nombreuses prises de bec plus ou moins importantes, mais les deux hommes avaient fini par essayer de faire une trêve pour travailler ensemble. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais une étrange attirance les poussait l'un vers l'autre, et cette attirance était souvent la cause de leur dispute. L'un comme l'autre avait du mal à accepter que leurs corps s'attirent alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se sauter à la gorge. À la fin des vacances, ils avaient effectivement fini par se sauter dessus, mais pas pour s'entretuer !

Et cela avait continué, une relation purement sexuelle s'était installée entre eux, et ils en étaient plus que satisfaits. Puis, les sentiments s'étaient installés, tout comme certaines affaires du Gryffondor dans la chambre de Severus qui n'avait jusque-là accueilli personne d'autre que lui. Mais aucun des deux n'avait posé de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement, ils n'avaient rien dit quand la baise avait fini par être de l'amour.

Juste avant la bataille finale, ils s'étaient embrassés, aucun mot n'avait été dit, mais dans ce baiser ainsi que dans le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé, ils avaient tous deux compris. _Je t'aime…_

Ils avaient miraculeusement survécu, dans le coma pendant quelques jours mais bien vivant. C'est pour cette raison que Severus était là, dans la chambre d'Harry à Square Grimmaurd. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de leur relation et cela leur convenait parfaitement, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ils voulaient être seuls. Ce n'était pas simplement pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, mais aussi pour surveiller la transformation d'Harry, s'il y en a une.

C'est Severus qui s'est douté en premier que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Oui, Harry était un jeune homme et avait les hormones en ébullitions, mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir que cela. Après six mois de relation, Harry était toujours aussi insatiable ! Il se cachait sous sa cape pour venir le voir tous les soirs, parfois même il entrait dans sa classe avec les autres élèves pour se cacher sous son bureau et… Enfin, disons que Severus avait eu bien du mal à se contrôler quand Harry faisait preuve d'une telle habilitée avec sa langue.

Mais ce qui lui mit vraiment la puce à l'oreille, c'est quand il remarqua la véritable frénésie de sexe dont faisait preuve Harry tous les trois à quatre semaines et cela durait au moins quatre jours. Quatre jours pendant lesquels ils ne faisaient que ça et c'était trop étrange pour être normal. Severus avait donc fait des recherches et il avait un début de piste : les succubes et les incubes. Des créatures assoiffées de sexe, dont les gènes se déclarent normalement aux 17 ans du sorcier. Harry avait déjà 17 ans, mais ses envies s'étaient véritablement déclenchées à ses 17 ans. Peut-être était-ce une exception ? Comme tout ce que fait Harry dans la vie ! Alors Severus avait continué de chercher tout en faisant partager ses trouvailles à Harry qui lui aussi sentait que quelque chose était différent depuis sa majorité magique.

Severus avait donc suivis la voie des succubes et incubes, créatures qui se rapprochent au plus près de ce que pourrait être Harry. Il s'avère que ses créatures n'ont pas de « chaleur » comme semble avoir Harry, mais ils ont un don particulier pour combler leur partenaire, et combler est un faible mot pour désigner Severus à chaque fin de round ! Lui qui de par son rôle d'espion n'avait eu que des coups d'un soir, dans une ruelle ou dans une chambre miteuse, il pouvait dire maintenant ce qu'était un véritable rapport sexuel digne de ce nom !

Et il n'y avait bien eu qu'Harry Potter pour lui faire accepter d'être dominé, bien que Severus y avait pensé pendant de longues semaines avant qu'Harry lui propose. Il s'était demandé comment cela pourrait être avec Harry. Quand il dominait Harry, c'était tellement bon, il voulait savoir ce que cela ferait d'être dominé par lui. Il avait accepté sans jamais regretter ce jour-là ni tous les autres jours où il s'était glissé avec plaisir sur cette hampe de chairs.

Après presque une année complète avec le jeune homme, Severus ne s'était jamais lassé de lui, bien au contraire. Harry avait réussi à percer sa carapace, difficilement, mais cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un.

Ce soir, par contre, il avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Il regardait ce jeune homme en se demandant si la créature d'Harry l'accepterait en tant que compagnon, et si ce n'était pas le cas, n'importe qui pourrait partir avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé de leurs sentiments, tout simplement parce que Severus ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il avait terriblement peur d'avouer tout haut ce qui est maintenant sa plus grande faiblesse pour qu'on lui arrache des mains de la plus terrible des façons.

Depuis une heure, il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'Harry est une créature magique, comment Severus le sait-il ? Parce qu'Harry est plongé dans un coma magique et que son corps brille d'une légère couleur bleutée. Severus avait descendu doucement le drap du corps d'Harry, dévoilant sa nudité sous toutes les coutures. Il le trouvait magnifique, et il savait parfaitement qu'il le serait encore plus après le processus de transformation. Selon les critères succubes et incubes, le changement le plus flagrant se ferait au niveau des cheveux, long pour les succubes, donc les dominés et court pour les incubes, les dominants. Severus n'avait pas envie qu'Harry devienne exclusivement soumis ou dominant, parce que lui-même adorait être les deux. Après tout, peu importe ce que serait Harry, Severus savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer du jeune homme. Malgré tout, c'était l'un de ses sujets de préoccupations, bien que sa principale inquiétude soit de savoir s'il pourrait ne serait-ce que le toucher après sa transformation.

Harry lui avait dit que oui, mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était que pour le rassurer. Même Harry n'y pourrait rien si la créature en lui ne trouvait pas Severus à son goût. Il y avait trois possibilités, soit la créature rejetterait Severus et il aura le cœur brisé. Soit la créature voudra bien être touchée mais Harry pourra lui être enlevé s'il vient à trouver son compagnon. Ou bien, Severus passera la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Car oui, il avait pu lire dans un vieux livre poussiéreux, que le premier rapport d'un succube ou même d'un incube avec son compagnon est explosif. Autant dire que Severus n'était pas sûr d'en sortir vivant !

Mais ses questions et ses tourments furent stoppés quand les cheveux d'Harry s'allongèrent. Mais juste un peu, ce qui laissa Severus pantois. Les cheveux d'un succube allaient au minimum jusqu'aux fesses lors de la transformation, ceux d'un incube ne descendaient même pas jusqu'au cou. Harry les avait à présent juste en dessous des épaules. Ce fut une différence de plus entre Harry et les créatures succubes et incubes.

À sa plus grande surprise, ce qui affirma une bonne fois pour toutes qu'Harry n'était pas un succube ou un incube, le haut de ses oreilles s'agrandir pour former des oreilles d'elfes. Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature. La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'Harry était encore plus beau et attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Oh, Merlin ! _S'exclama Severus avec une surprise très peu digne de ses habitudes._ Faites qu'il ne soit pas soumis ! _Supplia Severus en regardant sans honte une partie très précise de l'anatomie d'Harry._

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas déçu d'avoir enlevé le drap qui recouvrait son corps, mais Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était étrange et excitant de le voir changer ainsi et surtout de le voir de ses propres yeux ! C'était comme de voir quelqu'un prendre du polynectar sauf que cette fois-ci, la transformation est bien définitive !

La virilité d'Harry avait elle aussi eu le droit à un changement. Un changement plus que généreux en sa faveur. Bien qu'il avait déjà un sexe d'une taille plus que satisfaisante pour Severus, celle-ci avait encore pris en longueur et en épaisseur. Severus n'avait qu'une envie, voir ce sexe en érection et bien qu'il sache qu'avec de telles dimensions il leur faudrait être précautionneux, il ne souhaitait que l'avoir au plus profond de lui. Quand bien même cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait être soumis jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Severus attendit une demi-heure avant que la lumière bleutée disparaisse d'Harry aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, il n'avait vu aucun autre changement mais le peu qu'il avait vu était de taille… Harry papillonna des yeux et s'accrocha à ceux de Severus. Des yeux entièrement vert foncé, seule la légère lumière de la pièce laissait voir la pupille. Severus n'avait pas affaire à Harry, ou du moins, pas entièrement, il avait la créature d'Harry en face de lui. La créature s'assit sur le lit et s'approcha de lui, surplombant son corps du sien en le sentant comme un animal sentirait sa proie.

Severus ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose d'avoir Harry au-dessus de lui, le sentant. Il était déjà heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas jeté hors de lit alors qu'il était tout aussi nu que lui et très proche, mais cela ne voulait rien dire quant à leur avenir.

\- Humm… Soulmate… _Murmura sensuellement Harry d'une voix rauque de désir._

Severus connaissait ce mot, il le savait, il cherchait encore et encore. Un mot latin, sans aucun doute, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ses cours de latin étaient bien loin, ce mot n'était utilisé dans aucun sort qu'il connaissait. De plus, les baisers dans ce cou ne l'aidaient nullement à rester concentré. Mais ce mot, _ce mot_ , il le connaissait et il savait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose d'important pour lui, là, maintenant.

La bouche d'Harry vint doucement butiner ses lèvres, mais le baiser prit rapidement de l'ardeur et Harry se frotta contre lui alors que Severus avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de la créature en chaleur pour le coller à lui. Merlin, il sentait son sexe, bien plus gros que le sien frotter inlassablement son aine.

Harry arrêta de l'embrasser, le laissant pantelant comme jamais auparavant, l'esprit embrumé et la tête qui lui tournait. Il descendit le long de son corps, embrassant sa peau, glissant sa langue dans chaque coin et recoin, sur ses tétons, dans son nombril pour finir par lécher de haut en bas sa virilité d'un coup de langue précis et sûr.

\- Soulmate bon, très bon… _Murmura la créature entre les jambes de Severus._

Il le prit en bouche, sans que Severus ne s'y attende, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de pur bonheur. Et il le suça comme jamais, semblant vouloir aspirer son âme, et Severus crut bien que son âme s'était échappée en même temps qu'il se vida dans cette délicieuse bouche. Bouche qui n'arrêta pas son traitement. Il le fit durcir de nouveau et éjaculer en un temps record, il aurait pu en avoir honte s'il arrivait encore à réfléchir. Harry remonta pour l'embrasser, mêlant leurs salives, son sperme et un étrange goût métallique, du sang. Severus repoussa légèrement Harry, inquiet d'avoir un léger goût de sang dans la bouche.

\- Bois sang, Soulmate. _Demanda Harry en revenant l'embrasser._

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Severus l'embrassa, avalant cet étrange mélange. Une chaleur indescriptible monta en lui, son sexe reprit vigueur et il écarta les jambes sans même s'en apercevoir. Il avait envie de se faire prendre, là, sans aucune préparation, sans aucune douceur. Il voulait que ce sexe lui martèle le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Le goût de sang dans sa bouche s'arrêta et Harry lâcha sa bouche pour pouvoir se positionner entre ses jambes. Severus vit ce sexe plus qu'impressionnant se mettre en position, étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que tout se passerait bien. Et il n'avait qu'une véritable envie, qu'il soit rapidement rempli de ce sexe. Harry ou plutôt sa créature souleva le bassin de Severus et s'enfonça en lui sans aucune résistance, et bien plus étrange, sans aucune douleur. Ses pieds sur les épaules d'Harry, ses fesses que son amant tenait bien fermement pour s'enfouir dedans à une cadence infernale et le reste de son corps affalé sur le lit avec les mains attrapant les draps dans une veine tentative de se contrôler, Severus était loin. Très loin dans une brume de plaisir bestiale.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, car aucun sort n'aurait pu retenir les hurlements de plaisir que poussait Severus à cet instant, personne n'aurait raté le bruit d'une peau claquant contre une autre avec sauvagerie. Harry descendit ses mains un peu plus bas sur les fesses de Severus, les resserrant pour qu'il le sente encore plus intensément. Et Severus le sentait, Harry frottait délicieusement chacune de ses proies, allant si loin qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Severus ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un tel abandon, une telle jouissance. Il avait pourtant connu des parties de jambe en l'air mémorable avec Harry, mais là… Harry venait de changer très légèrement de position pour toucher sa prostate, encore et encore. Il éjaculait à chaque va-et-vient de son amant, de son amour. Pour finir, Harry donna plusieurs coups de reins puissants, le faisant crier jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se répandre en lui.

Les yeux de Severus se révulsèrent sous le plaisir trop intense et son corps trembla alors qu'il partait dans une douce inconscience post-orgasmique. Harry qui s'était affalé sur lui retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, ses yeux reprirent leur aspect original. Il sortit un sexe démesuré de Severus et s'allongea près de lui.

Severus rouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry toucher ses oreilles pointues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'excitait terriblement. Et maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau les idées claires, c'est-à-dire ni le sexe d'Harry au fond de lui ni son propre sexe dans la bouche démoniaque de cette délicieuse créature… Là, à cet instant, il comprit enfin.

\- Soulmate ? _Fit-il en s'asseyant rapidement dans le lit, sous le choc._ Tu… Tu as dit que j'étais ton Soulmate ?

\- Si la scène torride que je viens de vivre est la même que celle que tu viens de vivre... Alors, oui ! _Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire._

Severus, trop heureux de savoir qu'il était le compagnon de la créature d'Harry, ou plus précisément « _l'âme sœur_ » d'Harry, sauta sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Severus s'allongea sur son corps, réveillant sans vraiment le vouloir leurs virilités, mais il avait l'habitude avec Harry, il faut au moins cinq rounds avant qu'Harry veuille bien faire une pause. Mais Severus ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir pénétrer Harry, s'il allait en avoir le droit. Contre toute attente, c'est Harry lui-même qui le retourna sur le dos et s'empala sur sa verge sans aucune préparation.

\- Par Salazar ! Tu es si étroit ! _Murmura Severus en essayant de se contenir._

Harry se pencha vers lui et il fut irrémédiablement attiré par les oreilles pointues que l'on voyait entre ses longs cheveux. Il attira Harry contre lui et massa son oreille droite, déclenchant des gémissements plus qu'indécents chez son amant.

\- Oh, oui ! Sev ! _Cria Harry quand Severus lécha le haut de sa seconde oreille._

Étant bien trop mal installé à son goût, Severus plaqua Harry contre lui et le retourna sur le dos pour être au-dessus de lui. Il prit la pointe de son oreille droite en bouche et reprit ses coups de reins encore plus profondément. Il s'amusait grandement des gémissements de son amant, tantôt plaintif quand il ne touchait plus ses oreilles, tantôt comblées quand il reprenait. Lui aussi était comblé, Harry était à lui, vraiment. Et comble du bonheur, le gène de créature d'Harry voulait tout autant dominer qu'être dominé ! C'est sur ce constat qu'il jouit dans un Harry tremblant de bonheur, une de ses oreilles toujours dans sa bouche avec sa langue faisant le contour de son oreille pointue, ravivant une nouvelle fois le desir du jeune homme...

HP HP HP HP

Des heures plus tard, Harry et Severus étaient allongés sur le sol de la chambre. Ils regardaient les étoiles qu'Harry avait eu la merveilleuse idée de demander à la décoratrice en charge de rénover complètement Square Grimmaurd, il avait voulu que la chambre soit la première pièce à l'être, heureusement, c'était la pièce où ils passaient le plus de temps. Aucun des deux ne comprenait comment ils avaient pu atterrir là, sur le sol. Les draps étaient éparpillés dans la chambre et même déchirés par endroit. Le matelas avait à moitié glissé du sommier et on pouvait voir plusieurs lattes cassées en deux, lattes normalement incassables.

Mais ils étaient bien loin des préoccupations aussi futiles que tous ses détails. Ils avaient baisé bien trop de fois pour s'arrêter sur d'aussi petits détails que le fait de savoir comment Harry avait eu la force de soulever Severus pour le prendre contre la porte. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille, et n'étaient même pas sortis de la chambre. Ils n'avaient fait que s'unir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les laisse choir sur le sol, les laissant voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'ils avaient provoqués sans même le remarquer.

\- On devrait quand même aller se laver et manger un morceau. _Fit Severus presque à contrecœur._

Après une demi-heure de plus, ils finirent par se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Douche qui finit avec Harry contre le mur et Severus bougeant délicieusement derrière lui.

Ils descendirent pour manger, ils avaient vraiment faim ! Et Harry en profita pour ouvrir les cadeaux envoyés par ses amis et il leur envoya une courte lettre de remerciement.

\- Tu leur as dit de venir à quelle heure ? _Demanda Severus pour savoir à quelle heure il devait mettre le réveil._

\- Je n'ai pas donné d'heure, je leur ai dit de nous laisser seuls pendant au moins trois jours.

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry avec surprise, mais il comprit rapidement en voyant la lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Oh non, ses trois jours ne seraient certainement pas de tout repos…

HP HP HP HP

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus et Harry étaient dans leur lit, regardant sans vraiment y faire attention la chambre qu'ils avaient remise en état un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient le droit à un peu de repos avant que les gènes d'Harry se manifestent de nouveau, alors ils en profitaient. Ils réfléchissaient à tout ce que l'héritage magique d'Harry allait impliquer dans leur vie. Ils étaient liés, bien plus profondément liés que ce que pouvait apporter un mariage sorcier.

Severus n'avait plus à avoir peur qu'Harry lui soit enlevé, il était à lui, il le savait. Le livre posé sur la table de chevet en attestait, les Satyres n'appellent Soulmate que leur véritable âme sœur, et le rituel avec ce mélange de salive, de sperme et de sang qu'Harry a fait dans son état second en est la preuve, c'était pour les lier. Ainsi, l'un comme l'autre pourra se dispenser de préparation puisqu'ils seront déjà prêts à recevoir leur compagnon.

\- Harry… _Fit Severus, soudainement décidé à avouer ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire à quelqu'un d'autre._ Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise ça régulièrement mais il faut que je te le dise… _Dit-il en s'asseyant bien droit sur le lit pour regarder Harry dans les yeux._ Je t'aime. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. _Fit-il avec sérieux et émotion, il ouvrit le petit écrin qu'il avait pris discrètement dans la table de nuit._ Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry regarda Severus pendant un moment avant de lui crier un « _Oui_ » de bonheur. Severus lui mit difficilement l'alliance puisqu'Harry gigotait dans tous les sens, voulant sans aucun doute lui prouver son amour dans une tout autre position…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Severus ! _Avoua Harry en prenant son compagnon d'un coup de reins puissant._

\- Bon… Anniversaire, mon Satyre !

 **Fin**


End file.
